Single Mom
by greenpanic6
Summary: After Deidara dies Tenten realizes that she is carrying his child. What will she do? Maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

He was dead was what the report said that the Akatsuki member Deidara was dead. He had killed himself in an explosion with a fight with Uchiha Sasuke. It was not known if Sasuke died or not. Not that it mattered to Tenten. Deidara was dead and she couldn't tell a soul how bad she felt. Was it her fault that she fell for him. When she heard what had happened she simply shook her head. She went home to mourn him alone. She fell asleep and had dreams about how they met and the the times they spent together. The first time she saw him was when they went to go get Gaara back. Deidara was an explosive artist who she noticed was very good at what he did. He had long shiny golden blond hair. With his cobalt blue eyes. She remembered throwing her weapons at the blond. And, how he said it wasn't that bad. Now he was gone forever and she was alone. The worst part was that she had to keep up the charade that it didn't matter. She couldn't show her concern like Naruto and Sakura about a fool that clearly didn't want to be with them. She cried all alone. She was alone without him. Or so she thought.

* * *

I don't own any of the naruto charecters.

so this is a little opening to a deidara/tenten story hope you like. please review folks!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter. Hope you like .

I do not own the charecters. Please R and R

It had been two weeks since the death of Deidara. In that time it was discovered that Sasuke had lived. While, this gave hope to Sakura and Naruto it angered Tenten to no end. The one thing that her love was trying to destroy was alive but not him. As she inspected the area where the fight had taken place she saw a massive crater and the area was blackened and burned. Nothing had survived but the Uchiha. At least he had made his point about his art. That art is fleeting. He was fleeting. It smelled still like burned wood and dead animals. She had seen enough she wanted to go home and be alone. But she ran into Ino and Sakura.

"Tenten." called Ino.

"Hey Ino." she said in her normal tone.

"I was just telling Sakura about how there is still hope for bringing Sasuke back right?"

"Of course he is still out there." she said looking at the pinket who was on the verge of tears.

"It's just that idiot Akatsuki member almost killed him. What if something like that happens again?"

"It won't Sasuke is strong." she said no matter how bitter it tasted in her both. After that she bid them good bye and walked home. For some reason these days she was feeling weaker than usual. She was sleeping more. And once in awhile she felt a little queasy. She was eating foods she usually never liked a lot of vegetables. But yet she was feeling sluggish. The good thing is no one seemed to ever pay her attention. Either that or she hid it quite will. Her teammates and sensi seemed to not notice or any ninja.

Two months passed and she was feeling worse. And now every morning like clock work she would vomit. But this did not slow her down. She would vomit and then go on her way. She thought this was just a bug and didn't think twice about. Seeing a doctor would just waste time she needed to become stronger. Tenten needed to go to the market.

She looked at the fresh fruits deciding which ones buy.

"Hi, Tenten." came the voice of a girl. She turned to see a Suna girl it was Temari. Things had been better with the two since there first meeting.

"Hey how are you?"

"You look sick or something." great how did she notice.

"I have a little a bug."

"You haven't checked it out?"

"No it would just be a waste." the blond girl thought for a minute there was something else.

"Are you upset or something?"

"No."

"Something just seems off." she stated as she shrugged.

Tenten thought fast and lied, "Ok I'm worried about my sickness but I don't want anyone here to give me crap about it."

"You can see someone in Suna no one here will know." Temari assured.

"When do you want to go?"

"We can go tomorrow in the morning I'm sure things will be fine."

"Yeah see you then I got stuff today." she said as she walked off. Temari thought to herself about Tenten it truth she liked her more than most of the girls around here. When she had gotten here she heard about the Sasuke incident was it just her or was very person around here a little to obsessed with him.

The Next Day

Temari knocked on Tenten's door very early. She was awake though.

"Hi." she said meekly. Then she ran off to the bathroom. Temari followed and could hear the girl wrenching.

"How long has this been going on?" the Suna nin asked.

"About three weeks only in the morning." she answered shakily.

"That isn't good!"

"Don't scold me like a child!"

"Sorry, you ok to go?"

"Yeah." the trek to Suna for Tenten was long but Tenten handled it will. She inhaled the dry desert air. There was sand as for as she could see. She followed the blonde to the medical center. There she was given a complete check up through it all Temari remained in the room. Some blood was taken for test. They waited for results at Temari's place. Inside was cool and refreshing. By evening she got her results back. "Your pregnant?"

"I am!"


	3. Chapter 3

Latness from writers block. But I am getting over it slowly. As always Naruto is not mine!

"I can't be having a baby."

"They ran the test twice." Temari said. Tenten was having a panic attack her pregnant? With Deidara's baby? What will everyone say when they see it has hands mouthes and bright blond hair?

"So who is it?" Temari broke her thoughts.

"Who?"

"The father who is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"You have to be."

"I can't tell you."

"I can guess." Tenten thought about it. She really did want to tell someone. It was killing her.  
"Yeah." she said shakely.

"Is it one of your teammates?" Temari figured that would be the most logical.

"No."

"It is not you sensi?"

"What? No!" suddenly the blonde started to laugh.

"What?" Tenten was confused at the sudden outburst.

"It just the thought of a baby and with your sensi's eyebrows." there was a pause and then Tenten started to laugh as will.

"Yeah, that would not be a good look."

"So is it anyone it Konha?"

"No."

"Wait, this baby will not call me aunt Temari?"

"No. No way."

"Ok is it someone from Suna?"

"No." this was really stumping her.

"Ok so it someone from another ninja village?"

"Yeah." she said unsure of herself will he was in a village at some point.

"It wouldn't be that Sasuke?"

"Never!"

"And you said he was in a village?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta? Is he like a missing nin?"

"I... maybe...yes."

"Oh, is it an Akatuski?"

"Maybe." she said meakly.

"Which one it isn't the fish and it can't be the puppet. So then it is either Sasuke's brother or the blond?"

"The blond is it so bad." she tried. Temari remembered that he tried to kill Gaara. But, Gaara was different and he wasn't to bad. Anymore. How did Tenten even meet him?

"Tenten how did you meet him?"she still had some resentment to the man that tried to kill her brother and leader of her village.

"It is a long story."

"I have time."

"Ok it was actually because of you and Gaara I met him." she paused to mess with hair.

"Oh." is all Temari could say.

"I went to go get Gaara back it was the first time I saw him. He was so, so good. I mean his technique was amazing." her face went into a smile a real smile. "He said that I wasn't bad my weapons attack. He blew himself off and I went to survey the area. But, he wasn't dead. He got up from the ground no arms but he seemed to be fine. He looked at me. And, he smiled." she smiled again remembering the happy memory. "He has a great smile." Temari sat staring in awe at Tenten she had never seen her like this. She was in love.

_So I was scared. I thought he was going to kill me but. He started talking to me. _

_He said "Have you seen my arms?" _

_I laughed. It was so funny_

"So then?" she was urged to continue.

"_I was stunned. I kept my guard up and said "No I guess they got blown up huh?"_

_He looked at me he said "Hey your the weapons girl? Pretty good skills un."_

_I was still nervous. So he said "I can't do a lot without my arms."_

"_You still can kick and run fast so that I found you like this I think I'm going to take you in."_

_He laughed and said, "That wouldn't be fair un. Taking in a cripple they'll say that you lucked out that you only got me because I was already injured un. Why don't you let me go this time and I promise we can meet up again and you can catch me then babe." I hit him for calling me a babe. _

_He laughed. Oh that laugh. He said, "I should be ashamed of myself for beating the handicap." Then another member came and said something about his arms. _

"You let him go?"

"Yeah but I saw him again. I was on guard on the outskirts of the village._ I sensed movement. It was him. He said "I told I'd see you again un!" I jumped and through a kunai that he dodged. _

_He said come on "I thought we were friends un?"_

_I told him, "Were not."_

"_Look I got my arms back"_

_He waved them in my face. I couldn't help laugh he was so care free. _

"_So you do like me un?" He raised his eyebrows._

"_No I just think your kinda funny."_

"_I think your funny to un. So what is your name I forget."_

"_It's Tenten. Who are you?"_

"_Deidara un."_

"_So I should really take you in."_

"_Why un? Come on we can have some fun and talk for a while un." he smiled._

"_This is not a date."_

"_But it could be?"_

"_I need to capture you so that these people will take me seriously. Everyone here ignores me or thinks I'm weak." she felt like she said to much. As blue eyes starred intently at her drinking her in._

"_I don't think that about you your good I'm not saying you couldn't be better but you're good. And, I don't know why they ignore you, your hot. You got a nice face and a bangin body don't hit me."_

"_This isn't some trick? Not to get arrested."_

"_Look, honestly you really don't have a chance. So let's just enjoy our company the moon is out tonight." she thought over what he said. No matter how much she hated to admit it but, he was right but why was here talking to her?_

"_So why are you here Deidara?"_

"_To see you Tenten. I like you. I mean your spirit. We should hang more."_

"_I can't your wanted."_

"_Not like were doing anything wrong to friends sitting maybe having some tea un."_

"_I guess. Where do you want to meet?" she wondered if this was a mistake or the best thing she had ever done._

"_Ok there is this place outside these woods you know it un?"_

"_Yeah, I know what you are talking about."_

"_Cool see you there three weeks from tonight un!"_

"Then he left."

"So that is how you met him. What's so special about him if you don't mind me asking."

"It just the way he is. Like he just didn't see me as a girl. He helped me train and he was my friend." there was a pause of silence. Temari took it all in. how they met there blooming love.

"I know he did some horrible crimes. I'm not defending that. But, did you know that he never even wanted to join the Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha forced him. And when he did it was just to show his art."

"Art?"

"Yes he was an artist. He believed that true art should be fleeting. It is like a beautiful sculpture. Ok the first few years it is built everyone loves it and takes care of it. But, then after a while everyone gets used to it and they don't care anymore. The sculpture gets ugly and pretty soon it is just a mockery of what it once was. So if something is only there for a few seconds then it will never age and it will never be forgotten."

"That actually makes sense. So what are you going to do when you start showing?"

"I'm not going to do anything what can they do he is dead. He never told me anything about the Akatsuki anyway." Tenten shrugged.

"So you are just going to have this baby?"

"What else can I do? When the baby comes it will come and even if Deidara was an S-ranked criminal his baby is innocent even if I have to do it alone."

"Alone no way I just happen to love babies."

"Thanks Temari."


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten was starting to show she noticed a small bump on her previously flat belly. Because, of her usually baggy clothes no one could really tell yet. Tenten learned she was in her second trimester now. She had time but, not a lot.

Tenten needed to start planning. The baby could sleep in the extra bedroom. She needed diapers, clothes, a crib, bottles, and toys too. Oh so much work on top of her regular work. Also, the fact of explaining this to everyone how would she do that?

She left with the thoughts still swimming in her head to meet her team for some training. Neji was already there waiting.

"Hey Neji." She greeted.

"Good morning Tenten." He said. Soon Lee and Guy arrived. She had more energy now and practiced her aim. It was beautiful the weapons landed exactly where they should. This she had total control of in her life. It calmed and soothed her. At that moment when the sharp weapons flew straight in the air she saw nothing but that. How things change.

She left as the task for that day was done. Thinking still of how to buy things for her baby. She decided to use disguises. She covered her mouth with a mask and dark sunglasses. Tenten did not speak much either. She got some diapers, baby wipes, bottles, and blankets for the little baby. It was a small start but the best she could do. She needed the crib and the stroller. So many things to get she would soon see Temari maybe there she could the stuff.

**AN**

Why I have not updated is twofold. One I hate the way I write. Two a computer virus erased everything. I think I want to finish things is because I think people should look back at where they were and see how they changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten today was visiting Temari on her day off. She met Temari near the entrance to the sand village. Today was an exciting day they would find out if she was having a boy or girl. She was excited and couldn't wait to see what her baby would be. She also wondered how it would look. Would the baby have her eyes or Deidara's? Would it have those hands mouths things? How would she take care of the hand mouths? What kind of ninja arts would she teach it? Really this was killing her.

"Alright", Temari said, "This is the day we find out boy or girl. This will make shopping a lot easier." Tenten only nodded in excitement. First they did the basic checks to see if the baby was healthy and growing will. It came out fine the baby was developing on course. Finally the moment she was waiting for. "Will it looks like you are having boy congratulations." The doctor said. Tenten was so happy to finally know yes a boy. How cute. She left the doctor's with Temari.

"A boy that is so cute Tenten."

"I know I am just so excited about this."

"So we need to shop."

"Yeah, I have a lot work to do I don't how I am going to get this done."

"Yes it is so much you have to do." Temari thought out loud.

"Sometimes I wonder how to do it all." Tenten commented.

"Tenten, have you thought about telling them."

"No, no way they would be such bitches about it." Tenten said back.

"Maybe at first but then maybe not, I mean I'm just saying that they could help with the baby is all and you have to tell them anyway." Tenten looked hesitant at Temari. "You know you have to tell them Tenten what will you do when the baby comes?"

"You're right. I'm just really nervous is all."

Temari pulled Tenten into a hug and said, "I know it will be scary but you have to do it."

"Ok, but will you come with me to do it?"

"Of course Tenten." Temari smiled at the brunette girl.

They were off to the leaf village to tell everyone the good news. "But I won't tell them the father until he is born." Tenten said.

"I guess that's fine but, they will be curious."


End file.
